Tan simple como matar un hollow
by grafiti26
Summary: Inoue Orihime es una chica que por mas de una razón no se considera atrevida , nunca a hecho alguna locura que la meta en problemas, nunca a vestido atrevida mente ,nunca le a jugado una broma a alguien , y por supuesto nunca a intentando "Ligar" con su amado Ichigo Kurosaki .Pero todo esto cambiara cuando reciba la ayuda de Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! , he vuelto pero esta vez con un fanfic Ichihime, espero que lo disfruten porque me esforcé mucho en el

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad del Mangaka Tite Kubo **

…

La sociedad de Almas es sin duda un lugar enorme, majestuoso y lleno de secretos, donde todo aquel que haya perdido su vida termina en este lugar. Algunos pueden pensar que ya no se puede tener una vida activa una vez que ingresas a la Sociedad de Almas, pero están equivocados, pues para aquellos que se esfuerzan lo suficiente y desean hacerse más fuertes, ser shinigami puede ser una opción.

Un shinigami es aquel ser destinado a proteger a humanos y almas de los hollows, este no solo es caracterizado por poseer una cantidad considerable de reiatsu, si no por su gran determinación asía nunca rendirse.

Como ya lo mencionamos existen gran diversidad de shinigamis en la sociedad de almas, tanto hombres como mujeres pueden llegar a serlo y la enorme cantidad de fuerza que poseen cada uno es inigualable.

Pero si tuviéramos que explicar el porqué los dulces para usar el gigai tienen una curiosa forma y son llamados _"Soul Candy" _en vez del nombre original _"Gikongan", _el porqué la casa de Byakuya Kuchiki siempre está llena de gritos y alboroto, y el contarles la razón de que la Asociación de hombres shinigami siempre este sin fondos, tendríamos que hablar nada más y nada menos que de un grupo formado en la Sociedad de Almas y que casi siempre influye en las decisiones de la cámara de los 46:

**La asociación de mujeres shinigami, **esta es una organización formada para satisfacer los pequeños detalles necesarios para la vida de una mujer Shinigami, sus integrantes son en cuestión Yachiru Unohana, Kiyone Kotetsu, Nemu Kurotsuchi (Suplente Mayuri Kurotsuchi) , Rukia Kuchiki (Suplente Byakuya Kuchiki), Isane Kotetsu y Yoruichi Shihōin.

¿Qué porque les he contado todo esto?, porque aquí amigos míos es donde inicia nuestra historia, en una de sus tantas reuniones dirigidas por la pequeña compañera del capitán de la Undécima División Zaraki Kempachi.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!

Una pequeña y aguda vos se hiso presente en aquel gran lugar donde se suelen dar todas las juntas de la ya mencionada organización, la voz proveniente de la pequeña figura de cabellos rosados llamo la atención de todas aquellas que estaban ahí reunidas para empezar la junta, ese grito solo podía provenir de su pequeña presidenta Yachiru, la niña no solo poseía un gran carisma y simpatía, sino además gracias a ella pudieron conseguir un buen lugar para hacer sus juntas, el lugar no solo era espacioso y agradable si no que todo estaba (muy a su pesar), ofrecido por uno de los capitanes más poderosos, Byakuya Kuchiki

La pequeña shinigami, mientras las integrantes de su organización platicaban entre sí, ella se encontraba en total dicha por haber llegado al fin a la reunión que se daría hoy, no podía esperar por saber cuál sería la sorpresa de la cual les había hablado ayer Pecho-chan (Rangiku Matsumoto) y que por lo dicho el día anterior, les había preparado especialmente a todas ¿Serian acaso dulces?, ¿Juguetes?, o una nueva propuesta para ir a visitar aquellos divertidos lugares del mundo humano, ¡La espera solo le hacía emocionarse más!

-Oye, Nana, ¿Ya llego Pecho-chan con nuestro regalo? - Pregunto sumamente emocionada Yachiru a aquella mujer que estaba en frente de ella, la mujer cuyos cabellos se mantenían recogidos elegantemente, era muy conocida por ser extremadamente formal y seria, Nanao Ise podría considerarse la severidad en persona.

-Aun no ha llegado Presidenta Yachiru –Respondió de manera cortante la vice presidenta observando cómo su respuesta provoco que la pequeña niña comenzara un pequeño berrinche por la tardanza de Rangiku, para Nanao la tardanza de aquella mujer no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, es más, si le fueran a preguntar, Matsumoto es aquella con la que siempre uno debe esperar lo peor cuando hablamos del deber, no solo ayer se había dignado de haber faltado a la reunión en la que hablarían de la próxima visita que tendrían en la tierra ( y que ya que lo recordaba ella misma había sugerido), sino que además para evitar cualquier regaño le dijo a todas que les traería una sorpresa muy especial hoy mismo.

Pero para disgusto de las demás integrantes de la organización (A excepción de Yoruichi ) una "sorpresa" de aquella mujer siempre representaba el hacer un sinfín de cosas totalmente penosas, que según ella te hacen más "Atractiva", como aquella vez que las puso a bajarse un poco más de lo normal el traje de shinigami para mostrar el pecho, o como olvidar el día que les enseño a coquetear con los hombres del mundo humano para bajar los precios de cualquier producto, consiguiendo al final del día 5 bolsos, un conejo Chappy, 3 paquetes especiales para cirugía , y 5 cabecitas sumamente que llegaron totalmente rojas por pena al sereitei ,en fin, siempre lo que sugiere Rangiku Matsumoto termina como un dolor de cabeza para la mayoría.

-Descuide Presidenta Yachiru estoy segura que no tardara en llegar –Continuo hablando Nanao -pero por ahora para pasar el tiempo podemos hablar acerca de los gastos de la Asociación, si es que así lo prefiere –La pelinegra dijo esto último en esperanza de que la presidenta tomara al fin sus deberes como líder del lugar y comenzara a ayudarla en la organización de todo, la mujer no solo tenía que batallar día a día con su Capitán Kyōraku, sino además este le había sugerido ( y digámoslo así obligado ), a formar parte de la Asociación de mujeres shinigami para que se relajara un poco, JA como si estar detrás de una inquieta niña le ayudaría a relajarse , además ¿Por qué quería relajarse? , mucho trabajo había pendiente en la Primera división como para dejárselo todo al Capitán, y que este después de todo no lo hará y tan solo se quedara dormido.

A pesar de que en esos instantes algunas complicaciones se dieran en la Asociación, eso no significaba que todas ahí continuaran con su rutina diaria, Soi Fong le esteba entregando un sinfín de chocolates y regalos a Yoruichi como adelanto por su cumpleaños (a pesar de que aun faltaban meses), Rukia no paraba de dibujar un sinfín de intentos de conejo Chappy con la esperanza de dibujar uno tan perfecto que le encantaría a todos en el Gotei, Kiyone estaba muy ocupada aprendiéndose de memoria la agenda privada que le preparo a su capitán, y que así lograr acompañarle sin ningún retraso (aun que, al susodicho no le pareció mucho la idea), y por ultimo Isane mantenía una constante cara de espanto al escuchar las terroríficas narraciones de su amiga Nemu , acerca de lo que hacían cada una en su escuadrón, ahora sabia el porqué aquella mujer se esforzó tanto en haber conseguido aquellos paquetes especiales para cirugía el otro día, y sinceramente desearía nunca haberlo averiguado .

-¡OHAYO CHICAS, YA HE LLEGADO!

Una voz un tanto ruidosa se hizo presente en el área de manera repentina, al igual que la voz de Yachiru, esta también era fácil de identificar, no era necesario el decir que la mismísima Rangiku Matsumoto había llegado, pero…había algo distinto en ella, no solo había entrado a la habitación con esa rostro de picardía tan de ella, si no que ahora también estaba enmarcada en su rostro una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, esa sonrisa maliciosa solo se podía tener ella cuando tenía alguna travesura en mente, justo antes de cualquier acto, justo antes de cualquier cosa que las incluyera (para terminar en desastre por cierto), ella siempre muestra esa tenebrosa sonrisa, y en verdad eso solo podía significar una cosa PROBLEMAS.

¿Qué seria esta vez?, ¿Qué acontecimiento tan penoso seria el que cometerían ahora?, no lo sabían pero con solo imaginarlo se les puso el pelo de puntas a todas.

-¿Que cree que este tramando ahora esa mujer Yoruichi-sama? –Dijo muy nerviosa Soi-Fong hacia su amada compañera e ídolo, ella sin duda estaba asustada, que decir **aterrada **por lo que se le fuera a ocurrir hacer hoy a Rangiku, estaba muy consciente de que cualquier cosa que sugiriera esa atrevida mujer, su amada Yoruichi, le seguiría los pasos, y como fiel amiga que es ella, obviamente le seguiría los pasos también, aunque ella no quisiera (y casi nunca quería)

Mientras tanto Yoruichi al notar la presencia de Rangiku se encamino directamente hasta ella para preguntarle lo que harían hoy, el rostro de todas al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de las dos mujeres que conversaban no tenia precio.

-¡PECHO-CHAAAN!

La pequeña Yachiru al ver a Rangiku salto emocionado asía la voluptuosa mujer, la cual al verle sonrió de la misma manera y antes de que la niña de cabellos rosados preguntara cualquier cosa, Rangiku le entrego una enorme bolsa, la bolsa no solo se veía difícil de sostener, sino que además al momento de ser abierta, se mostraron en ella miles de dulces y juguetes brillantes que salieron volando por toda la sala, realmente eran muchos, no se podía contar la infinidad de cosas brillantes y llamativas que estaban ahí, ¡Simplemente no se podía!

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS PECHO-CHAN! , la pequeña salto emocionada por toda la sala, dejando acá una de las que estaban ahí ensordecidas por todos los gritos propinados. Realmente nunca habían visto antes tan feliz a su presidenta

-No hay porque agradecer presidenta Yachiru, para mí es un honor el poder servirle, y espero que este enmienda mi falta de ayer –Rangiku después de decir esto abrazo efusivamente a Yachiru para después inclinarse en señal de respeto dejando ala pequeña de lo más contenta por tanto afecto recibido ¡Qué gran día estaba teniendo!

-Todas están viendo lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad? –Dijo Isane anonadada y sin poder pronunciar otra palabra por el increíble acontecimiento, para ser seguida por las demás que estaban ahí sentadas viendo toda aquello.

Esto era imposible, por Kami, incluso si los puercos volaran, esto era lo más increíble que se haya presenciado, ¿Que seguiría ahora? , ¿El capitán Toshiro sonriendo como loco por las calles, mientras que el capitán Zaraki lo siga por detrás bailando y abrazando a todos? O puede haber una explicación, tal vez toda la asociación haya sido víctima de un hechizo por la _Hyokoku_ y ahora todas estén en un universo paralelo, eso tendría algo de sentido, porque no existe de ninguna manera otra explicación para que la comandante Rangiku Matsumoto, se comporte con tanto respeto y afecto asía la presidenta Yachiru, no existe algo que lo explique.

-Rangiku, baya que tu regalo es bastante sorprendente, de verdad que me has sorprendido -Dijo arreglándose los lente la vicepresidenta Nanao –Pero ¿No habías dicho que el regalo iba a ser para todas?

No, definitivamente esa mujer tan excéntrica no actúa de buena manera sin tener algo entre manos, y eso lo tenía bien seguro Nanao, pero, ¿Qué cosa planeaba? , la petición de visitar a la tierra ya estaba permitida, y sin mencionar que durante toda la semana siguieron cada sugerencia e instrucción que ella les daba en cuanto a lo que te hace ver más "sexi y atrevida" (de solo recordarlo le provocaron algunos escalofríos), ¿Qué conseguiría ahora con todo esto?, ahora que lo recordaba, ella hiso una sospechosa visita a la tierra en la mañana, completamente sola, y que según lo que le habían dicho los que le abrieron el portal a ella, la susodicha les menciono que era algo "totalmente necesario y de extremada urgencia" … no había hollows en el área, su capitán por lo que sabía no le había encargado nada, y no requirió la presencia de ninguna integrante de la asociación, entonces ¿A que fue…?

Rangiku negó con sus dedos juguetonamente mientras negaba con la cabeza –Nanao…, nuestra pequeña y linda Nanao, ¿Acaso me consideras mentirosa?, por supuesto que les traje una sorpresa también a todas ustedes, es solo que por lo que veo, nuestra pequeña ´presidenta ya no podía esperar más por el suyo, si realmente quieren verlo tendrán que esperar que venga por él, ya que lo deje afuera –Dicho esto Rangiku salió de la habitación , todas las mujeres presentes al verla salir mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella, se pegaron a esta, para poder escuchar mejor de lo que se trataba, _"No puedo creer que sea tan difícil el que nuestra sorpresa entre ala habitación" "Haber…yo te ayudare, de esa manera esta sorpresa llegara con una fabulosa entrada," "Vamos solo necesitas más fuerza y sé que lograras entrar a esa puerta",_ escucharon las shinigamis hablar a Rangiku por el otro lado de la puerta

-Oh dios mío lo que sea que nos trajo debe ser muy pesado para cargarlo ella misma –Dijo Rukia esbozando una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja , ahora ya no estaba asustada ni mucho menos atemorizada con respecto al regalo de Rangiku, quien sabe tal vez sería una nueva línea de celulares para todo el Sereitei el cual tuviera un lindo diseño, o tal vez al fin se consiguieron los nuevos peluches Chappy de los que tanto hablaban en la tierra y la teniente los trajo como regalo…!De solo pensarlo se puso a brincar de la emoción!

Lo que sea que trajo es tan difícil de meter que le tuno que pedir ayuda a alguien –Dijo Isane escuchando los forcejeos de Rangiku para meter el supuesto regalo. Los ruidos del otro lado de la puerta de un momento a otro cesaron y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Rangiku entro ala habitación provocando que todas fueran directo al suelo debido al empuje de la puerta, a lo cual le provoco varias risas a la voluptuosa mujer –Señoritas –Dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír a carcajadas -¿Acaso no saben que "_la curiosidad mato al gato_?-Dicho esto la teniente empujo asía todas una enorme caja que usualmente se usa en el mundo humano para enviar paquetes de gran tamaño. Justo antes de que todas se abalanzaran para abrirla, Matsumoto se dispuso a hacerlo ella misma, abriéndola lentamente para hacer más dramático el asunto claro está , poco a poco la enorme caja de madera se habría, y mientras más abierta estaba mayores eran las suposiciones de las shinigamis sobre que había ahí y el porqué tubo que traerla desde el mundo humano

-¡Rangiku-san, no me digas que al fin llego la colección de conejos Chappy que tanto quería!

-¿Acaso son aquellas bolsas para la morgue que te había pedido?

- ¡Sera posible que los nuevos chips de rastreo para mi capitán al fin llegaron!

-¡Cuanto deseo que sean esos regalos que había solicitado para Yoruichi-sama por haber cumplido exitosamente su ultima misión!

Al fin la caja se abrió completamente, y justo antes de decir cualquier cosa, una figura femenina de cabellera anaranjada saco su cabeza de ella, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire (el cual aparentemente ya le hacía falta) inesperadamente la figura levanto su rostro mostrando unas grandes y brillantes orbes grises las cuales examinaban todo el lugar, antes de que pudiera decir algo la recién llegada Rangiku le lanzo varios puñados de confeti.

-¡Bienvenida Inoue Orihime a la Sociedad de mujeres Shinigami!

-¡RANGIKU-SAN TE DIJE QUE NO HABIA SUFICIENTES AHUJEROS EN LA CAJA PARA QUE RESPIRARA!

…

Y aquí termina el primero capitulo, muchas gracias por leer. No olviden dejarme un _review_ para así saber si la historia les está gustando o no. Espero que les guste el cómo se comporta la asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, porque tendrán mucha participación en este fanfic Ichihime (enserio mucha ).

Nos vemos pronto : D


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vuelto damas y caballeros y con un nuevo capítulo ante ustedes!**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Pau-chan y a shinjiesbostero que me dejaron un Review ¡Muchas gracias espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad del Mangaka Tite Kubo **

Karakura es una ciudad como cualquier otra, cuenta con parques, escuelas, hospitales y ciudadanos que consideran su vida en ella "simple y tranquila", pero solo pocos saben que esto no es verdad, solo unos cuantos están consientes que su ciudad a estado cerca de su final en más de una ocasión, que ha sido testigo de las más fieras y temibles batallas entre el bien y el mal, y que si no fuera por la ayuda de unos extraños individuos , la ciudad hubiera estado confinada a terminar como un simple montón de escombros debido al capricho de uno de los peores demonios.

Solo unos cuantos humanos de esa ciudad pueden presumir el haber presenciado cada uno de esos sorprendentes acontecimientos y vivir para contarlo, pero tampoco podemos decir que necesariamente son "humanos", lo correcto sería decir que son seres con una energía lo suficientemente grande como para poder ver y entender lo que se podría creer imposible.

Y aquí es donde continúa nuestra historia, en el hogar de una persona que ha vivido en carne propia los peligros y tragedias que no todos están dispuestos a vivir, Inoue Orihime.

La joven en esos momentos se mantenía en su cama, completamente inmóvil, metida en sus pensamientos, con una vista hacia el techo en forma casi deprimente, y manteniéndose con un silencio tal que realmente llegas a dudar si la que está ahí es la chica. No lo malentiendan por supuesto que era de noche y es obvio que la mayoría cuando nos vamos a dormir nos mantenemos en total calma asta conciliar el sueño, pero en la chica es diferente, ella usualmente cuando planea irse a dormir se dedica a tararear varias canciones (o incluso cantarlas a los cuatro vientos, todo depende de en que humor este), para así poder relajarse y descansar plácidamente ¿Por qué no lo hace ahora? ¿En qué tanto está pensando? .Para poder responder a esa pregunta se necesitaría ir mas atrás ese día…

.

.

-Y dime Orihime, Estas en una fila esperando que te atiendan en el supermercado y ya llevas media hora en el debido a lo larga que es, y cuando al parecer por fin están a punto de atenderte llega otra chica y te empuja para tomar tu lugar ¿Qué haces?

A) Le gritas a todo pulmón

B) Te agarras a golpes con ella

C) Simplemente le ignoras y consideras que es mejor no decir nada

Dijo una chica de cabello largo y oscuro mientras tenía una revista entre manos y que al parecer le estaba leyendo a Inoue. El articulo principal de la revista y en el que aparentemente estaban metidas era un "_Test especial_", en el que no solo podías encontrar su tipo de personalidad, sino además que clase de chico te conviene basándote en eso.

-Tatsuki-chan, esa pregunta es demasiado fácil –Respondió Inoue con mucha confianza en sí misma, al parecer la pelinaranja estaba de lo más tranquila con esa pregunta ya que no dejaba de insinuar que era "muy sencilla" y que ella es muy astuta como para caer en la respuesta errónea que tiene ese Test (no vale la pena explicarle que en un Test no hay repuestas erróneas) , es mas Tatsuki podría jurar que la chica mentalmente podría estaba diciendo "DAH, están obvio " tantas veces en su mente que casi es posible escucharla decirlo .Ciertamente la aprendiz de Taekuondo al verla de esa manera se sintió algo aliviada, definitivamente nadie más que ella deseaba esperaba (No, **ROGABA** ) que su amiga dijera cualquier tipo de respuesta congruente en donde ella de alguna manera se defendiera, no podría quedarse así nada mas su compañera ante esa clase de trato ¿Verdad?.

- ¡ES OBVIO QUE LA DEJARIA PASAR! –Respondió Inoue con toda firmeza y seguridad, pero sin dejar aquel tono infantil con el que siempre se expresaba, al parecer lo que anhela Tatsuki está todavía muy lejos de ser realidad. Para Inoue no podía haber algo más razonable que el dejar que la chica se adelantara, que tal si la pobre tenía que comprarle urgentemente comida a su desfallecido gatito, o medicina para su enferma abuela, o lo que es más, un Kit de emergencia para salvar la vida de un sujeto que tal vez choco en la autopista, y con las prisas no tenía tiempo para formarse ¡Qué clase de persona seria si le hiciera algo a esa inocente mujer!

Tatsuki mientras tanto no dejaba de ver con algo de lastima a Inoue, simplemente no podía creer la inocencia de su amiga, ¿Dejar que en aquella situación la chica tan solo se adelante sin más?, primero muerta, antes ella le daba una golpiza tremenda a esa mujer por hacer eso, que el ver como Orihime lo permite, ¡De ninguna manera dejaría que esa maldita se saliera con la suya! .Pero bueno, que se le podía hacer, si así era su amiga , un amor con pies, y que esparce paz y felicidad por doquier, nunca ha considerado que ella deba cambiar esa forma de ser , así que no había nada que decir al respecto

-Muy bien Orihime, entonces supongo que pondré la opción "C)" en el Test, pero antes de eso ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Dijo la chica antes de marcar la respuesta en la revista presentando además en su tono de voz algo se seriedad

-Claro Tatsuki

-Cuando decidas ir al supermercado, primero avísame para acompañarte –Inoue ante esa rara petición, tan solo asintió, no tenía nada de malo un poco de compañía al ir de compras y en especial si se trataba de un amiga tan dulce como ella.

-¿Qué tanto está haciendo?- Dijo una voz masculina que recién había llegado al salón .Una de las dos chicas al ver quién era el recién llegado sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco completo, ¿Quién más que él para hacer que sonriera aun más de lo normal? ¿Quién más que él para que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojizo hasta el punto de hacerla sentir pequeña a su lado? El y solo él, Ichigo Kurosaki

-BUENOS DIAS KUROSAKI-KUN! –Grito emocionada Orihime al ver que el chico entraba al aula, nada la hacía más feliz que ver al shinigami sustituto, en especial cuando mostraba ese seño fruncido tan adorable.

-Buenos días –Respondió el susodicho mientras entraba por la puerta y observaba como una de las dos chicas tenía entre manos una revista femenina, "_Llegar a la cima con tacones" _ , baya que él conocía esa revista, no solo su hermana comenzó a tener un gusto raro por ella, sino que además lo obligaba (en cierta manera) a acompañarla para ir a comprar los nuevos catálogos, pero para él esas cosas no tienen la menor importancia, ¿Tener que gastar tu tiempo leyendo algo que tan solo te dice como vestir y qué hacer para volverte popular y "estar a la moda"?, ¿Ponerte al tanto de esos aburridos artículos con las miles de noticias de gente famosa acosada? definitivamente no suena para nada divertido y mucho menos interesante

-Es un Test que le estoy haciendo a Inoue Ichigo, según esta revista te ayuda a saber quién eres y como ligar con las personas correctas –Respondió un poco molesta Tatsuki, ciertamente ella no era la persona correcta para encargarse de estas cosas de platicar y discutir sobre asuntos relacionados con revistas femeninas y sus raros artículos, ¡DE QUE CARAJOS SIRVE UN TONTO ARTICULO SOBRE COMO ENCONTRAR AL CHICO DE TUS SUEÑOS!, ¡Si ella ni novio buscaba!, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba Inoue tampoco se encontraba en aquella búsqueda, pues por lo que sabe Ichigo ya entra en esa categoría… ahora más que nunca los motivos para continuar con este Test eran nulos

-Inoue ¿Me puedes recordar el porqué hacemos este Test? – Tatsuki mientras hablaba formo una rara cara de suplica en su rostro, como tratando de decir "_por favor no me obligues a continuar esto"_, Inoue mientras tanto al verla de esa manera simplemente intento levantarle el ánimo formando la mejor sonrisa que pudo

-¡Porque el hacer este tipo de cosas es de lo más divertido! , la pelinegra al ver a Inoue de esa manera decidió desistir y terminar el Test, total, ya solo faltaban contar los puntos que acumulo Inoue por cada respuesta y compáralos con los que señalaba la revista. La primera que reviso fue en la que eligió "un bello día de campo con sus amigos" a estar teniendo una cita con un chico atractivo de buen porte y además famoso, eso le resto algunos puntos; luego la pregunta en la que decidió que era mejor el comer lo que tu quisieras que estar midiendo las calorías a través de una dieta, el tener una hermosa vista junto a las estrellas en algún jardín que estar metida en un restaurante costoso y que todo lo que consumas sea costeado por el chico que te invito a la cita, y así Tatsuki termino de contar los puntos de cada pregunta que la pelinaranja eligió, muy su manera debería agregar. –Muy bien Orihime al final todo esto nos da un total de 31 puntos, Inoue al escuchar eso no se alegro ni entristeció, los puntos no significan nada si no hasta leer lo que significan en la descripción del artículo….pero de ahí iniciarían los verdaderos problemas

"_Eres una chica demasiado voluble, dejas que tus sentimientos te manejen y muy pocas veces permites que tus acciones, y lo que verdaderamente estas decidida a hacer sea puesto en marcha por temores e inseguridades, no permitas que los miedos por cometer algo "incorrecto" te carcoman; arriésgate de vez en cuando y veraz que tu vida resultara ser más satisfactoria; y para ello, es recomendable que estés con alguien divertido e intrépido, con una actitud positiva y llena de vigor que te permita disfrutar la vida tal y como es, no es recomendable para ti seguir concurriendo con personas reservadas y calmadas (si es que lo haces) , porque esas malas vibras no te sirven de nada"_

Tatsuki al terminar de leer la descripción se sintió algo decepcionada de lo que decía ese estúpido Test, para ella no era necesario que Inoue cambiara, y mucho menos que necesitara congeniar con gente loca, que tan solo la iba a poner en problemas por querer divertirse un rato, mejor dejarle eso al maniático de Keigo.

Lo que no puedo ver Tatsuki al estar metida en sus pensamientos era que Inoue se encontraba algo sorprendida por lo que al parecer ese Test decía de ella ¿De verdad ella se describida de esa manera? , como una chica demasiado sensible para manejar sus propios asuntos, y que era demasiado para ella manejar cualquier tipo de situación "arriesgada". Eso la ofendía, a lo largo de su vida siempre recibía constantes críticas hacia su persona refiriéndola como una indefensa y pobre criatura que necesitaba ser cuidada, por favor, ella no era así; desde que descubrió sus poderes de Shun Shun Rikka se ha visto en la tarea de convertirse en una ayuda más que en una carga, y según ella esa meta se estaba logrando ¡Y ahora esto!, un tonto Test que le dice lo contrario – ¡Esto es injusto! –Expreso formando un puchero Inoue, el que, aunque pareciera una expresión un tanto inmadura, si conoces bien a la chica, sabes que significa que se encuentra de lo más molesta

-Vamos Orihime, no esta tan mal, además es un tonto Test ¿Qué importa lo que opine sobre ti una hoja de papel? –Inoue al escuchar a su amiga encontró algo de razón en sus palabras, pero aun así se denotaba algo de tristeza en su rostro "Tatsuki-chan… ¿Tú crees que debería cambiar mi forma de ser?" .Tatsuki al oír la pregunta se quedo un poco sorprendida, no creía que Orihime fuera a hacerle ese cuestionamiento

-¿Tú crees que debería comportarme un poco mas… atrevida?, ¿Debería cambiar? –Tatsuki al escuchar esa pregunta, de principio no sabía que responder, Inoue y su forma de actuar a opinión de ella no tenía ningún inconveniente, pero también consideraba que su amiga a veces necesitaba ser un poco más fuerte, ella estaba consciente de que a pesar de que ellas dos siempre fueran amigas, ella no estaría para siempre protegiéndola y que en verdad era necesario que a veces Orihime también marcara sus límites, el problema ¿Cómo decírselo? , Orihime era un poco sensible en cuanto a las opiniones negativas hacia su persona, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llegaría a tomar esa pequeña crítica.

-Yo no considero que si quiera pienses en esas cosas Inoue

Para sorpresa de las dos chicas, el que hace apenas unos minutos había llegado al Instituto, al fin decidió meterse en la conversación y dar una opinión al respecto, al parecer las conversaciones de Inoue y Tatsuki no son algo que se pueda mantener entre las dos mujeres, ya que normalmente sus platicas se escuchan en todo el salón, pero por suerte estaba casi desolado en esos momentos y el único que las escuchaba era Ichigo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Dijo Tatsuki mirándolo con algo de duda

Ichigo después de haber escuchado toda aquella cosa que había dicho ese Test de Inoue, y ahora veía a la chica tener esas incógnitas sobre ella misma, solo había una cosa que le quedaba en claro

-Yo simplemente creo que uno no puede cambiar su naturaleza, la forma de ser de cada uno de nosotros es algo que está escrito y cambiarla realmente es imposible ser alguien distinto

Después de decir esto el chico considero que lo que dijo resulto ser de lo más sencillo posible, sin pensar en todas las incógnitas que formo en sus compañeras. A opinión de el Inoue no debía de cambiar nada en cuanto a su personalidad, no había nada de malo en eso, además uno atreves de su vida de debe estar acostumbrado que su manera de reaccionar ante las cosas es única, distinta a cualquiera y por ello debemos apreciarla y saber que es parte de nosotros. Tatsuki sin embargo, no tomo muy bien lo que dijo Ichigo al respecto, que diablos el chico estaba diciendo en sus narices que todas esas estupideces del Test eran la pura verdad ¿Y a este que le pasaba? Y así como cualquier tipo de conversación donde ellos no emparentaban, Tatsuki se dirigió a él mostrándole su gran desacuerdo, muy a su estilo por cierto.

-¿Estas insinuando Ichigo que lo que dijo ese Test de Inoue era cierto! ¡QUE CARAJOS TE PASA! - No, definitivamente el pelinaranja estaba descerebrado si creía que podía pensar en esas cosas sin que nadie le diga nada, por dios que no Inoue era su amiga ¿Cómo se le ocurre insinuarle que ella cae en la categoría de _débil _y más que nada_ inútil_ , la pelinegra tomo de la camisa al chico mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina ; Ichigo simplemente se quedo estupefacto, un agarre fuerte, recibido por una gritería, y tal vez a punto de recibir un golpe ¿En qué mierda de instante él se mereció ese tipo de trato?

-¡YO SIMPLEMENTE DIGO QUE LA MANERA DE SER DE INOUE NO ESLGO QUE SE PUEDA CAMBIAR, UNO ES LO QUE ES Y YA, JODER!

Kurosaki se retiro del agarre de su amiga y se retiro sin más del aula para así no continuar con esa ridícula pelea, dejando así a las dos chicas en medio del salón con media palabra en la boca. No sabía porque esta vez por tan solo decir unas cuantas cosas Tatsuki perdió los cabales tan rápido, sinceramente esa mujer a veces es difícil de comprender.

Realmente en ese tipo de situaciones a Inoue nunca le gustaban los momentos en el que Kurosaki-kun y Tatsuki-chan pelean. Cada día siempre era una nueva discusión, y al parecer otro motivo para pelear, nunca habían llegado a discutir de gravedad, y de eso ella realmente estaba agradecida, pero esta vez Kurosaki-kun realmente se veía muy molesto , y eso la preocupaba, no le gustaba el ver a dos personas tan importantes en su vida alegando y gritando de esa manera , ella siempre buscaba la manera de hacer que los dos siempre finalizaran con todo aquello, y por eso con su propia intervención en medio de la disputa de algún modo lograba que se creara (al menos por ese día) la paz entre los dos …pero esta vez él fue quien la termino, con tan solo un grito final y sin decir nada mas mientras se iba de el salón el acabo con todo , no tenía que ser una genio para saber que él se había ido molesto, así que en cuanto termino de hablar con Tatsuki-chan y de cerciorase de que no siguiera enojada se fue directamente a seguir a Kurosaki.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo nunca se es fácil de encontrar, una vez que dice _"Tengo que ir al baño" _o_ "Voy a la enfermería me siento mal" (_ya sea en medio de una clase o estando con sus amigos en el recreo) se retira para no volvérsele a ver, a veces dura días sin verse, semanas inclusive donde la maestra se sume en una total ira porque Kurosaki se mete en "_quien sabe donde" _haciendo "_quien sabe qué",_ pero que se le va a hacer, así es Kurosaki, y siempre el perderlo de vista hasta que él decida aparecer es algo inevitable… pero para Inoue no. Es algo complicado de explicar, pero por alguna razón, desde que Inoue conoce a Ichigo siempre se ha visto con la habilidad de rastrear su energía espiritual y de esa forma saber dónde está. No importa donde baya, o decida marcharse, si lo desea la chica lo puede encontrar, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Arriba del salón de literatura, justo al lado de la de la antena parabólica del instituto, y sentado arriba del tejado de la biblioteca se encontraba un pelinaranja con la cabeza dirigiéndose justo hacia el horizonte, ciertamente el día para él estaba siendo una completa porquería. Primero en la madrugada se le ordeno junto con otros integrantes del escuadrón de Toshiro la búsqueda de Rangiku Matsumoto, al parecer por lo que le contaron, el chico no le había dado el permiso de visitar la tierra a causa de los deberes que tenía ya pendientes, y que desobedeciendo cualquier orden convenció a los que abren el portal y logro venir al mundo de los vivos dejándole todo el papeleo a Toshiro. De todo lo que le habían informado a Ichigo, sinceramente nada le importaba ¿Tener que estar como loco buscando de allá para acá a aquella mujer?, ¡QUE VA!, de todos modos aquella mujer tendrá que regresarse a la sociedad de almas algún día ¿No?

**NO, **por lo visto era su deber como Shinigami sustituto y principal apoyo en Karakura (el lugar donde piensan que esta la shinigami) el ayudarles a los integrantes de dicho escuadrón a buscar a su comandante, la cosa no solo se puso tediosa y difícil debido a que ella estaba escondiendo su energía espiritual , si no para colmo no lograron encontrarla en ningún lado y toda aquella búsqueda continuaría para mañana siendo Ichigo el líder principal al ser el shinigami con más alto rango en toda el área , no hay que decir que la idea no fue del todo su agrado.

Luego, después de arreglarse y casi llegar tarde a clases en el salón tuvo que lidiar con los gritos y la furia de Tatsuki. De todo lo que paso ese día, eso fue a lo que menos le encontraba sentido, no ofendió a ninguna de las dos, fue sincero y simplemente dio un punto de vista sobre el tema ¿Cuál fue el jodido problema entonces?

…Kurosaki-kun -Inesperadamente una figura colgando del tejado, sacando tímidamente su cabeza mientras se equilibraba en el tejado, se apareció ante Ichigo y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pero qué diablos ¿INOUE QUE HACES COLGANDO DEL TEJADO!

Ichigo justo en el momento que vio a Inoue colgando de ahí la ayudo rápidamente a subirse, no podemos decir que se quedo pensando él como la chica logro encontrarlo tan rapiditamente, pues el pobre shinigami sustituto estaba muy ocupado sacándose un terrible sorpresa debido a que las frágiles manos de la chica parecían no resistir lo suficiente como para colgar de ahí más tiempo

-¡INOUE EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANSO AL SUBIRTE AL TECHO DE LA ESCUELA! – La pelinaranja después de tomar de nuevo la compostura y haberse sentado junto a Ichigo simplemente le respondió que ella tan solo quería saber cómo estaba y tuvo que subirse al techo debido a que el no respondía a sus gritos desde el suelo, Kurosaki mientras tanto al escucharla decirlo se apeno un poco debido a que en cierta manera fue su culpa que ella terminara colgando desde el techo de la escuela, ¡Y precisamente el día en que debido a las reglas del instituto ella tiene que usar falda!.. Pero qué diablos, ahora de donde estaban viniendo ese tipo de pensamientos, por Kami en que clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo por pensar en su amiga así, un minuto… ¿Por qué había dicho Inoue que venía?

-Inoue, ¿Y para que querías verme?

-Tan solo para saber cómo estabas Kurosaki-Kun -Respondió la chica mientras estaba observando el suelo y formaba un nudo en su garganta debido a la timidez con la que cargaba siempre que estaba a solas con el chico- porque después de que te fuiste…y-yo me preocupe y ...

Ichigo viendo como su amiga se comportaba, al instante comprendió que tal vez fue algo grosero al irse gritando del salón, y que probablemente preocupo a su amiga, y aun que la mayor parte de culpa la tenia Tatsuki (si todavía estaba resentido con ese tema) ese no era motivo para que él no se disculpara

-No te preocupes Inoue, estoy bien y no me moleste en lo más mínimo , además yo también lo siento, tal vez ofendi a alguna de las dos con lo que dije, pero realmente lo que dije fue sincero -dicho esto Ichigo regalo la mejor cara que podía (porque en expresiones felices el chico no era el mejor) hacia Inoue para así mejorar la situación, pero a pesar de que todo se había arreglado, la dueña de los Shun Shun Rikka aun se encontraba algo inquieta respecto a lo acontecido en el salón "!_YO SIMPLEMENTE DIGO QUE LA MANERA DE SER DE INOUE NO ESLGO QUE SE PUEDA CAMBIAR!" _, aun recuerda las palabras de el shinigami antes de él salir del aula , y la hacían pensar, si realmente todo lo que describió ese Test de ella, expresa lo que realmente piensa Ichigo de ella.

Inoue después de decirle a Ichigo lo feliz que estaba de que él y Tatsuki realmente no se hubieran enojado de gravedad, se retiro sin más de ahí. A pesar de que aun tenía una angustia en su mente, a pesar de que aun tenía una cosa más que decirle, y a pesar de que él le gritaba frenéticamente que no se volviera abajar por el techo ya que aun estaba usando falda, ella se fue, después de todo ¿Qué de malo tenía que el pensara de esa manera de ella? ¿No?

.

.

.

.

-No, realmente yo tampoco le veo algo de malo que ese chico piense eso de ti, ¡Que va, como si importara a la jodida opinión que tiene la gente sobre uno, mientras nosotros sepamos lo que somos, con eso basta- Dijo una pequeña hada de cabellera negra que usaba una especie de capucha que cubría la mitad de su rostro, y se mantenía sentada en la cama de su ama junto con sus demás compañeros que lo miraban con mala cara por sus palabrotas y su agresividad, Tsubaki era un ser sin duda temperamental.

-Señorita Orihime, la verdad aun no entiendo porque le toma tanta importancia a lo que dice este Test, después de todo ni usted, ni ninguno de nosotros piensa eso –Shuno era una de las hadas más amables y una de las que más tenía relación Orihime (además de Tsubaki ) desde la primera vez que se presentaron cuando ella peleo con aquel Howoll, la chica siempre comparte tiempo con todos ellos ,ya sea hablándoles de sus pensamientos, ideas y todo lo que anhela en un futuro, para ella sus hadas eran grandes amigos con los que podía contar para hablar de lo que sea; Y por eso mismo sus hadas estaban hablando con ella esa noche , desde que llego de la escuela sus hadas la sentían desanimada, tan de caída y con la mirada baja mientras silenciosamente se arreglaba para dormir hasta llegar a su cama, manteniéndose además el resto de la noche mirando un punto imperceptible del techo .Tratándose de su ama esa actitud era alarmante.

-Pero si es esa opinión la que tiene Kurosaki-Kun hacia mí –Inoue dijo esto con algo de melancolía, pues le dolía un poco el recordarlo .Inoue a través de su vida, se ha topado con gente que la ha ofendido, o inclusive lastimado con el fin de derrumbarla, y desde un principio lo lograban, pero luego conoció a Tatsuki y gracias a su amiga ella siempre a ignorado todos aquellos negativos comentarios, y a luchado por lograr que ninguno de ellos sea verdad. Pero ahora, el mismísimo Kurosaki, es quien le ha dicho que todo aquello es verdad, que ella Inoue Orihime, tan solo es una chica débil e indefensa y que nunca va lograr tomar el liderazgo para enfrentarse a los demás. En verdad le dolía saberlo.

¿Qué no había sido por el que ella entrenaba día a día para hacerse fuerte y ayudarlo a salvar a Rukia? ¿Qué no había sido el por el motivo para irse a la sociedad de Almas con Rukia para ya no serle una carga y poder combatir a su lado a los Arrancar? ¿Qué no había sido por él, que ella se fue ahueco mundo para así protegerlo, y que cuando supo que sus poderes se fueron busco sin cesar la manera para ayudarle? .La respuesta a todas esas interrogantes eran un rotundo SI. Claro que hiso todo eso y por supuesto que no se arrepiente de nada, pero ¿De qué sirve si simplemente él no lo puede ver? , es triste y doloroso pensar así las cosas pero…

-¿Qué más puedo hacer…? –Inoue dijo esto ya en vos alta y secando una de las lágrimas que comenzaba a surgir, provocando que sus hadas la escucharan y la miraran con tristeza por su situación

-**¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! **–Depronto y de manera inesperada una de las hadas se lanzo con furia hacia Orihime dándole así una tremenda patada con su pequeño pero poderoso pie, provocando que la nariz de la chica se tiñera un poco de rojo –…Auch... –Fue lo único que pudo decir con ojos llorosos y tocándose la herida

-Tsubaki ¿Qué RAYOS PASA CONTIGO! , que acaso no vez que la señorita Inoue se encuentra muy mal –Dijeron alarmadas cada una de las hadas. Ese sin duda fue un terrible error, porque provocaron que Tsubaki se dirigiera directamente hacia todo ellos y también recibieran una tremenda golpiza

-¡Y QUE CARAJOS QUERIAN QUE HICIERA!, ¿QUE LES TRAJERA UNOS PAÑUELOS A TODOS PARA QUE SIGUIERAN LLORANDO COMO TONTOS? ¡SABEN BIEN QUE ASI NO SOMOS NOSOTROS!

Inoue y el resto de las hadas miraron con algo de sorpresa a su pequeño compañero, normalmente tiene un temperamento duro y frio pero esta vez sí que se veía molesto – ¿A qué te refieres con eso Tsubaki-Kun?-Dijo ya de pie la joven.

.

.

.

Tsubaki en su vida, nunca de los nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso, como el día en que vio a Orihime defendiéndose a ella y a un ser querido con sus propios poderes cuando fue llevada a curar a Ichigo en su entrenamiento para volver a ser shinigami. No había dudas, no había temores, tan solo estaba aquella poderosa fuerza de voluntad por hacerse más fuerte reflejada en aquel poderoso ataque y de esa manera proteger a aquel chico. Eso sin duda era admirable.

-Señorita Orihime hemos estado entrenando esta nueva técnica tanto tiempo, y su energía espiritual ya está muy débil por tanto de su uso ¿No cree que ya debamos descansar? –Shuno se agacho mirando a su ama con la respiración agitada e intentando controlarse debido a toda la fuerza que manipulaba en sus hadas. Cada hada, cada compañero que tenía la observaba sorprendido, pero también con algo de preocupación .El como la chica se había puesto de objetivo controlar al máximo sus poderes y ayudar en lo posible a Ichigo ahora que el ya no los tenía era en verdad increíble, pero todo tiene sus límites y ella por lo visto había encontrado el suyo intentando lograr esa técnica que no tenia señas de éxito alguno y ya llevaban desde hace 5 días intentando

-No…-Inoue se puso de pie, después de haber estado arrodillada debido a su cansancio –Aun no hemos logrado esta técnica, significa que aun no hay motivos para descansar –Dicho esto la chica se puso de nuevo en posición para realizar la técnica e intentarlo una vez mas .Todas sus hadas se quedaron impactadas, realmente al ver esa determinación en los ojos de su ama, y el levantarse aun en su situación era…increíble, en especial para el hada Tsubaki quien de todas aun se mantenía anonadado de la actitud de la mujer -¿Acaso ella era realmente Orihime?-Pensó entonces aquel ser

-Desde ahora –Inoue miro firmemente a cada una de sus hadas mientras que ellas al verla tan decidida le devolvieron la mirada y decisión con la misma intensidad –No cederemos ante los problemas y obstáculos ¡VAMOS A SUPERAR JUNTOS CADA UNA DE LAS DIFICULTADES QUE NOS VENGAN! –Dicho esto todos se pusieron en posición y se prepararon para intentar de nuevo la técnica de defensa y ataque, "se que esta vez lo lograremos…"

.

.

.

-Tsubaki seguía mirando a sus compañeros que estaban sentados en la cama, y de inmediato se puso de mirando a su ama con fiereza y determinación, la misma que hace unos meses atrás ella les había regalado a ellos –Si ese cabron de Kurosaki, piensa que nosotros no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar a la vida como es debido ¡Entonces demostrémosle lo contrario! ¿Para eso estamos nosotros aquí no? ¡Para enfrentar cualquier adversidad!

Es difícil explicar él como Tsubaki con unas simples palabras había logrado levantarles el ánimo de una manera tan rápida a cada uno de sus compañeros, pero lo logro .Todo ellos volaron directamente hacia él y lo abrazaron eufóricamente y con todo el cariño que solo ellos sabían dar, mientras que el maldecía mentalmente por sentir tanto afecto ya que casi nunca le gusta recibir ni mostrar ese tipo de cosas, "mierda esto no podría estar peor" –¡TSUBAKI-KUN! - Orihime se unió al abrazo y con todo el amor que podía dar le agradeció

-¡Podrían ya soltarme me están dejando sin aliento y sin dignidad! –Chillo la pobre hada intentando zafarse del abrazo, al verlo de esa manera sus amigos lo soltaron mientras unas cuantas risillas se escapaban por la actitud de Tsubaki, tan típico de él.

-Tienes razón Tsubaki-Kun, no me puedo quedar aquí quejándome de la mala suerte que tengo –La chica se levanto de la cama mientras que sus hadas le seguían. Parecía que la chica al fin tenía el ánimo levantado.

-Si Kurosaki-Kun ve en mi alguien débil, entonces me convertirte en alguien más fuerte ¡EN ALGUIEN TOTALMENTE NUEVA! –Tsubaki desde un principio estaba contento al ver que la chica al fin volvía a estar feliz, pero en cuanto escucho lo de "totalmente nueva", ahí fue cuando se preocupo sobre lo que estaba pensando en hacer su ama ¿Acaso estaba pensando en ser alguien diferente?¿Eso estaba bien?. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control estuvo dispuesto a decir algo para detener a la chica, pero de pronto para sorpresa de todos, tocaron a la puerta e Inoue al atenderla tuvo que guardar de nuevo a sus fieles compañeros en sus horquillas.

La pelinaranja se dirigió a la puerta escuchando los fuertes y continuos golpes, ¿Quién podría estar tocando como loco a estas horas de la noche?

-¡OHAYO ORIHIME! –Dijo una mujer con gran energía en su voz

Para su sorpresa era Rangiku Matsumoto, una shinigami de la que se había hecho amiga cuando se quedo a vivir con ella durante la guerra contra los espada. De todas las personas que podrían venir a su casa, sin duda no se esperaba a ella.

-Buenas noches Rangiku-San, que haces a…

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! -Justo en el momento en el que Inoue abrió la puerta e intento saludar, la mujer shinigami entro como bala dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás para inmediatamente ponerse su Gigai –Uf! , eso estuvo cerca casi estuve a punto de provocar que me detectaran –Rangiku formo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro por al fin estar donde quería, mientras que en Inoue no podía estar otra que no fuera de confusión, "oh por Kami ahora en que lio se habrá metido Rangiku-San", pensó la pobre chica

Rangiku Matsumoto, siempre ha sido para Inoue una persona de fiar, no solo le ha contado de sus secretos y pensamientos más profundos, sino además fue una de las primeras personas a las que les revelo que sentía algo para Kurosaki. Pero también, esa curiosa mujer era la culpable de que Inoue perdiera la calma, no solo tenía que cuidarla y asegurar que nada le pasara cuando se emborrachaba los días que venía al mundo humano, si no también decidió convertir su humilde casa una vez, en un armario personal para meter todas las cosas que ella compraba en los centros comerciales de Karakura, ¡Ese día ni siquiera puso entrar a su propia casa y tuvo que quedarse con Tatsuki! , a veces esa mujer lo que tenia de buena amiga también lo tenia de problemática.

-¿Por qué has venido a estas horas de la noche Rangiku-San?, pasa algo malo en la cuidad ¿Hay problemas? –Inoue estaba sentada en su pequeña sala mientras que Rangiku se terminaba de poner su Gigai , la mujer mientras tanto al ver la cara de mortificación de la chica por la repentina llegada de ella y a esas horas de la noche simplemente se rio

-Orihime-Chan como se te ocurre, simplemente he venido por algo muy importante y que necesito urgentemente para llevar a la Sociedad de Almas, y desgraciadamente no podía recogerlo otro día, tenía que ser precisamente hoy –La chica al escuchar la explicación de la curiosa mujer simplemente se había quedado con una duda ¿Cuál era la cosa que buscaba y porque precisamente en su casa?

-Eto.. ¿Y por eso querías encontrarme Rangiku-San? -Inoue no parecía ser del todo clara ya que Rangiku la miro con una rara expresión en su rostro al hacerle la pregunta

-Ya sabes...Para que te ayudara a buscarla –Rangiku continuo con su rara expresión, apretando los labios , cubriendo se la boca con la mano y haciendo unos raros ruidos que casi rogaban por salir .Una carcajada , eso era, una ruidosa y muy fuerte carcajada que había rogado liberarse desde el inicio de la conversación, y que Rangiku al parecer ya no se podía contener y soltó en el instante en que Inoue le había preguntado si necesitaba de su ayuda para buscar lo que vino a llevarse ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

La risueña mujer mientras dejaba salir las ultimas carcajadas de su cuerpo y dejando a una Inoue de lo mas confundida, comenzó husmear dentro de una caja gigantesca de madera que había traído a la sala de estar de la chica y que según ella contenía algo extremadamente necesario (Solo Kami sabe en qué instante la había metido) , la mujer al fin había encontrado lo necesario de su caja y secándose las lagrimas que habían brotado de tremenda risotada le mostro a Orihime lo que explicaría él porque necesitaba de ella .Un traje de shinigami

.

.

-¿Que te acompañe a la sociedad de almas Rangiku-San? –La pobre chica mientras hablaba recibía un sinfín de "detalles finales" que según la Matsumoto eran muy necesario para poder complementar el atuendo de Inoue con el traje de Shinigami que le había puesto, mientras que la mente de la joven apenas procesaba toda la información que recién había recibido "Estoy aquí por ti", "Vine sin permiso alguno a la tierra por" "Nos iremos ahora mismo a la Sociedad de Almas", baya realmente no tenía idea de que un simple acto como abrir la puerta la llevaría a tantas cosas.

-Justo después de recibir los toques finales Inoue, su mente aun seguía dando muchas vueltas,-Rangiku-San ¿Y pediste permiso para que yo ingresara al Gotei? –La mujer después de estar moviendo una y otra vez la caja miro directamente a la chica sonriendo de una manera nerviosa –Orihime-Chan debo confesarte que no –Inoue se quedo perpleja

-¡Pero descuida!…en cuanto lleguemos enviare los papeles necesarios y estará permitida tu entrada, es que simplemente me pareció correcto darte la noticia primero y de paso llevarte conmigo, digo, ¿No hubiera sido de lo más molesto tener que avisarte, irme y luego tener que volver para llevarte?, la voluptuosa mujer dicho esto y para no recibir cualquier tipo de mirada acusadora, decidió esconder su cara en la enorme caja, simplemente para continuar arreglando su contenido claro.

Lo que está bien y lo que está mal, lo que le convenía y lo que no ¿Acaso era lo mismo? , Inoue no lo sabía y ahora que estaba frente a ella esa incógnita realmente todo se volvía difícil .Ir a la sociedad de almas con Rangiku era muy divertido y siempre era interesante reunirse con ella y sus amigas en el Gotei para poder hacer sin fin de cosas, ¡Por supuesto que quería ir! .Pero también el hecho de que su entrada no esté permitida y que se pueda meter en problemas Rangiku-San y ella por intentarlo, realmente ella no quería hacer nada que metiera en líos a su amiga y tampoco a ella claro. No, lo mejor era no meterse en líos y simplemente decirle que no a la mujer

"_No permitas que tus miedos por hacer algo incorrecto te carcoman…_" , dijo una voz en su mente recordándole las duras palabras de aquel Test _"Rompe las reglas por esta vez y vete a la Sociedad de Almas"_ –Pero...si meten a Rangiku-San en problemas por mi culpa –Exclamo preocupada la chica para sí misma ,comenzando a imaginarse de pronto a un pequeño duende en su hombro izquierdo y otro en el derecho , la conciencia de Inoue y sus pensamientos de lo correcto e incorrecto comenzaban a tomar la forma de dos pequeños seres con los que ella casi siempre fantaseaba .

_-Vamos no es para tanto, ni que esa mujer no se metiera en problemas cada cinco minutos_ –Exclamo el pequeño duende de la izquierda mientras se acostaba cómodamente en el hombro de la chica, al parecer todos aquellos pensamientos que tenia la joven y no se atrevía a expresar, estaban representados en ese pequeño hombrecito que tan solo estaba manchado con todas aquellas inseguridades que le había dado ese Test -_Y además ¿Qué de malo tiene meterse en unos cuantos líos por diversión? ¿Qué acaso no habías prometido retirar todos aquellos miedos de tu mente…? _

_-¡No lo escuches Orihime-Chan ese malvado tan solo quiere meterte en problemas!_ –Exclamo con angustia el pequeño duende de la derecha mientras daba pequeños salto de angustia, ese duendecillo estaba representado en todos aquellos complejos de culpa que tenia la chica por hacer algo malo, o que simplemente no consideraba bien, lástima que no estaba siendo escuchado ya que Inoue se concentro mas en las palabras de el duende de la izquierda ¿Acaso realmente ella por dentro tenia impulsos tan fuertes por hacer lo incorrecto? ¿O tan solo las palabras de esa revista realmente le habían lavado el cerebro?

-Pero…no es correcto – Dijo la joven observando como el duendecillo dormilón tan solo le lanzaba una guiñada "_¿Y que es realmente correcto en este mundo?"_, dijo desapareciendo de la vista de Inoue junto con su compañero de la derecha, la chica ya había tomado su decisión

-Rangiku-San –Dijo en voz alta Orihime observado como Matsumoto la observaba atentamente después de haber arreglado la dichosa caja –He tomado mi decisión y te acompañare a la Sociedad de Almas –Rangiku formo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – ¡Esto será tan divertido Orihime-Chan! –Acto seguido tomo a Inoue como si de una muñequita de trapo se tratase y de esa manera metiéndola ala caja

-¿Rangiku-San que sucede! –Una pobre cabecita comenzó a levantarse fuera de la caja, para rápidamente ser de nuevo empujada adentro de ella –Tu tranquila Orihime-Chan decía la excéntrica mujer mientras martillaba la caja para asegurar que la tapa de la misma no se abriera –¡NOS VAMOS ALA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS!

Con un movimiento rápido la shinigami tomo la enorme caja en manos y usando el shumpo se fue como el alma que la lleva el diablo de Karakura , dirigiéndose así a la sociedad de Almas , donde un sinfín de aventuras les aguardaban a las dos

**Y aquí termina este capítulo muchas gracias por leerlo y no olviden dejarme un Review para así saber si les gusto **

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! :D**


End file.
